A curiosidade lhe apresenta: Fanfic!
by Theka Tsukishiro
Summary: Velma POV - Em sua ávida pesquisa para desvendar mais um mistério, Velma é apresentada ao mundo das fanfics. - Ficlet Gincana 2 anos de Need For Fics


**A curiosidade lhe apresenta: Fanfic!  
><strong>

**Theka Tsukishiro**

**Categoria: [Gincana 2 anos] Desafio Ficlet I, metafic** - Scooby Doo o desenho – Velma POV - 1.042 palavras.

**Advertências:** Nenhuma

**Classificação:** G

**Capítulos: 1** (one shot)

**Completa: **[X] Sim [ ] Não

**Resumo:** Em sua ávida pesquisa para desvendar mais um mistério, Velma é apresentada ao mundo das fanfics.

**Disclamair:** Scooby Doo não me pertence... Pertence sim Hannah Barbera e Warner. Fanfic sem fins lucrativos e para diversão minha e de quem a ler.

**Beta:** Pandora Lynn (Gemini Yaoi) – Querida minha amizade forever! :hug:

**oOoOoOo**

Era para terem sido nossas melhores férias. Eu disse era? Bem... disse. Tudo fora minuciosamente estudado e reestudado por todos. Não haveria como ter problemas. Nem mesmo Salsicha e Scooby estavam reclamando por algum motivo "corriqueiro".

O local escolhido é maravilhoso! Um local de fazer inveja a qualquer outro... Bem, mas como eu já disse: seriam nossas melhores férias. Às férias que nunca conseguimos tirar, como Fred já havia dito milhões de vezes a Daphne.

Voltei meus olhos para a janela. O sol lá fora aquecendo as pessoas que nem fazem ideia do perigo que estão correndo. Não pude conter um suspiro de desgosto. Tudo parece bem. A maravilhosa praia no litoral norte baiano é tentadora. E eu ali naquele local fechado e abafado.

Eu me empolguei tanto quando decidimos vir para cá, que quando aqui cheguei fiz questão de ir atrás de aulas de português. Sim, aulas! Eu quero poder entender as pessoas do local e aproveitar tudo o que posso, mesmo se isso me renderem reclamações infundadas de meus amigos. São férias, mas nada me impede de aprender algo novo. Afinal, posso aprender a língua local e me divertir ao mesmo tempo, mas deixemos isso para lá. Estou perdendo o ponto chave... a questão e os motivos para que nossas férias fossem perdidas.

Reviro os olhos. O notebook esquecido devido a minha divagação. Ouço passos atrás de mim. Volto meus olhos com curiosidade para trás. Arqueio as sobrancelhas.

- Velma, você já achou alguma coisa? – A voz esganiçada e divertida de Salsicha quebra o silêncio. Junto dele, o grande cão marrom. Seus olhos brilhantes e a língua para fora mostram que está contente apesar de tudo.

- É Velma, achou?

- Não, ainda não, rapazes. – Respondi um tanto enfadada. Não poderia reclamar, afinal fora eu mesma que havia me candidatado para pesquisar na internet sobre lendas antigas brasileiras.

- Pena. – Salsicha deu de ombros. – Que tal se fossemos todos comer alguma coisa. Você parece um tanto chateada.

-É... é... é... – Scooby concordou dando pulos de um lado para o outro.

- Não posso... – Sorri ante a cena. – Tenho de achar algum paradoxo, ou algo que explique os respectivos sumiços das pessoas. – Ponderei e os lembrei. – Além do mais, faz pouco tempo que almoçamos.

- Ah! Está bem. Boa sorte com sua pesquisa, Velma. – Salsicha pareceu-me um tanto sem graça. Assim como, o grande cão. – Venha Scooby, vamos fazer nossa boquinha!

- Falou e disse.

Prefiro nada dizer. Torno a revirar meus olhos. Mordisco meu lábio inferior e retorno para o notebook a tanto esquecido. Devido um erro de digitação... – _"Eu preciso me acostumar com esse teclado em português!"_ – Penso. Ao em vez de aparecer o que eu havia pedido, algo estranho surge em um dos links. – Fanfic? – Murmuro.

Posso ser uma sabe tudo sem tamanho, mas isso devo confessar que não conheço. Olho de um lado para o outro e com um leve sorriso nos lábios, clico no link. Assim que a página carrega, vasculho todo o local após ter feito meu login e me apresentado. Fui calorosamente recebida, mas ainda não sei direito o que é fanfic e do que posso gostar. Ou se vou gostar do que vou aqui achar.

Com um pouco mais de atenção acabo por encontrar nomes que são muito bem conhecidos por mim. – _"Ora, Daphne e Fred?"_ – Penso encafifada. – _"Olhar um tantinho não virá fazer mal!"_ – Dou de ombros ao mesmo tempo em que clico sobre o nome de tal fic.

Começo a ler. É estranho e ao mesmo tempo engraçado. Reconheço que a Mystery Inc. tem lá sua fama, mas que escrevessem sobre nós? Para mim isso é novidade. Sorrio de lado.

Termino a fanfic, comento e, abro nova guia no navegador. Quero saber melhor sobre esse negócio de fics... fanfics e, após finalmente saciar minha curiosidade, retorno ao site anterior.

Noto que até mesmo fics minhas existem nesse local e, acabei por assim dizer, ficando imersa nesse mundinho. Não consigo parar de ler e o tempo para mim não parecer passar. Esqueço até mesmo o real motivo do por que estar a frente do notebook aquela manhã.

Distraída com uma nova fic, não percebi que novamente não me encontrava sozinha. Absorta na leitura, perdida em linhas tão bem escritas e em um enredo muito bem elaborado, dei um pulo na cadeira ao sentir um toque em meu ombro.

- Velma... – Fred parece-me muito irritado, mas me contem uma outra novidade que não esta.

- O que foi?

- Você não nos ouviu chamar? – Daphne perguntou. Seus olhos curiosos fincados em mim tentando descobrir o motivo de meu constrangimento. Pude perceber que a astuta ruiva deixou seu olhar pousar em um ponto atrás de mim.

Sei para onde ela está olhando. Rápido, toco no mouse e troco para o site de buscas.

- Eu estava pesquisando e...

- Desculpe, Velma, mas não nos pareceu...

- Escute você aqui, Fred... – Repliquei antes que ele terminasse de falar. – Você é bom em fazer armadilhas, então deixe-me fazer o meu trabalho.

- Velma, não é assim...

- É assim, sim, Daphne! Sei que isso leva tempo e vocês mais ainda, então tenham paciência. – Peço. No fundo não me sinto bem por estar mentindo, mas também não quero admitir meu deslize.

- Tudo bem, Velma, mas tente ser um pouco mais rápida. – Pede Fred.

Concordo com um aceno de cabeça e, em pouco tempo sou deixada sozinha novamente. Suspiro. Meus olhos recaem sobre o site de pesquisas... Ajeito meus óculos e deixo as fics de lado. Vidas dependem do que mais sei fazer melhor. – _"Pense Velma!"_ – Imploro a mim mesma mais atenção e, como em um passe de mágicas acho o que precisamos.

Com tudo certo, fica mais fácil arquitetar um bom plano, armar uma boa armadilha e finalmente, após longos quatro dias capturarmos o causador de todos os problemas e desaparecimentos.

**oOoOoOo**

O dia claro e bonito lá fora... Eu disse que essas eram nossas melhores férias? Bem... eu retiro o que disse! Estão sendo as melhores férias! O sol está lindo, a praia é uma delicia, mas eu devo confessar que descobri um novo passatempo. Algo extremamente viciante ao entrar no Need For Fic e começar a ler as tantas fics que por lá existem.

_**Fim...**_

_**Será? **_

**oOoOoOo**

**Momento Aquariana no Divã:**

E mais uma fic para a Gingana 2 anos... Para os que nunca me virão saindo do mundinho de CdZ, acalmem-se ^^ eu ainda não pirei de vez.

Tenho de confessar que essa ideia ficou martelando em minha mente desde que vi qual seria a primeira prova de Ficlet. Espero que gostem e tenham pena desta ficwriter que começou a se aventurar por novos horizontes.

Agradeço a Pan por betar mais essa fic. Merci querida, você é dez. E também quero agradecer a Kardia por ter me aberto os olhos quanto a fazer mais fics. Às duas meu carinho eterno.

Beijos

**Theka Tsukishiro**


End file.
